Shade
by Romantic Nocturne
Summary: "There are two ways of spreading light. To be the candle, or the mirror that reflects it." A year has passed since Ganon's defeat. Our Timeless Hero and his friends are swept up into a new, twisted epic. Highly detailed, lengthy. YAOI, M for future chpts.
1. Land of Majesty

Dear Readers -

I am happy to announce that I am starting anew on this story which was once only a half-baked concept. I now know exactly where the tale is headed, and I'm excited to take you there!

Here is a new romance/adventure/thriller for fans of this particular pairing. Soon after you begin, you may notice (if you haven't already) that my style of writing is quite detailed, and can sometimes be described as "infodump." The most infodump is in this first chapter below, and then the story picks up. You must endure, dear readers! I assure you that I deliberately include specific detail in my work only when absolutely necessary. I am a huge fan of poetic circumstances, smart foreshadowing and well placed symbolism. These tools allow anyone who later re-reads my story to be dealt a nice dose of what I call "re-reader's shock," one of my favorite "Eureka!" sensations. Oh, you'll see what I mean.

From now on, I will only attach forewords or afterwords to chapters when I feel something urgently needs to be explained, and/or I have an announcement concerning my updating tardiness. I tend to like my chapters near-perfect; it takes time to edit. Speaking of which, I NEED A BETA READER who can proofread my newest chapters before I post them online. If interested, please send me a private message, and _please_ be realistic about your grammar skills; I need meticulous help.

One final point: In any future forewords or afterwords, I will **not **repeat one thing over and over. I will say it once, now: PLEASE review and possibly subscribe! I am only doing this to share my excitement and enthusiasm for this world with fellow fans, and it is greatly encouraging to know I have at least one reader who likes what I do. Whenever you are not crunched for time, please relate your thoughts about new chapters and the story in general. It feeds my muse, who then persuades me to get out bigger, better chapters faster!

Thank you for reading this horrendous introduction.

For your pleasure, I now present: **Shade**

- Romantic Nocturne

* * *

-Chapter One - Prologue-

**Land of Majesty**

The land was unlike any other place there ever was. There you could smell possibility in the air, taste freedom in the water, and hear mystery on the wind. A sensation of pride and prospect buzzed through the atmosphere of Hyrule, a place with an enchanting history. The creation story was known by all; taught to the young and remembered by the elderly…

The Three Golden Goddesses - Din, of power and might; Nayru, of wisdom and sense; and Farore, of courage and compassion- crafted a world that was kept alive with their intended peace and balance. Din sculpted _land_ in every shape, from the sodden basin of Lake Hylia in the Southwest to the dry, rocky ranges of Death Mountain in the Northeast, and the vast pastures in between. Farore cultivated _life_, both forest and blood, and granted the humans free will and the ability to create and, equally, destroy. Their fair sister, the Goddess Nayru, blessed and cursed this new world to prosper and decay with _time,_ which she intended to be descended unto all creation equally, and that no ordinary escape from it could occur. Once every piece of Hyrule's existence had been fabricated and placed, the Goddesses among them created one last treasure. Each Goddess shed a tear of their gift, a very small portion of their ability, into a relic of solid power, wisdom, and courage, enveloped in the purest gold: The Triforce. Leaving the world to the beings and circumstance they had produced, they intended this other-worldly object to become a tool that worthy possessors may use themselves to mend any unnatural disorder. They hid this incredible artifact away, deep in an area only those of worth could enter upon, an ethereal place not physically attached to the lands of Hyrule: the Sacred Realm. The Three then ascended to the unreachable heavens to watch over their labors.

Magic lived everywhere, in everything, from the studied arts in gypsies' tents to the sparkle of the sun on a river's current. Magic is what made the very air seem to whirl with energy. Bottled healing fairies and enchanted clothes were popular among well-to-do market prowlers, though basic potions and spiritual objects were commonplace in most Hylian homes. People sometimes made a living off of magic if they were proficient in their spells and could be trusted to defend important people.

Everyone had their own story to exist in, each day living in new chapters and each night dreaming of their past ones. Time moved on, and stories grew, and there was wonder in every existence.

But everywhere, too, was danger. In Hyrule, you had to be careful.

Hyrule was by no means in a golden age. Not many lived in fortune and wealth, and fewer went on with splendid health, and problems certainly did not solve themselves. The abundance of lush nature and existence of magic through the land was nothing noticeably miraculous to the people who lived there; it was just the way it was and had been since the creation. Times were not simple, nor were they direly complex. Times were merely calm. No, Hyrule was not enjoying a golden age. It was resting in an aftermath.

It had been nearly a year since a powerful darkness that had gripped Hyrule had been fought, conquered, and banished. Before then, Hyrule had suffered seven dreadful years in a battle that started with a betrayal.

Ganon was a strong man; leader of the Gerudo tribe in their desert, and once trusted by the people of Hyrule and their noble King. The two leaders ruled their own territories respectively, until Ganon mysteriously vanished. Not even the women of the Gerudo tribe seemed to know of his whereabouts, and they readjusted to living without a master, for after all, only one male Gerudo was born every hundred years.

Ganon mysteriously reappeared in the lands of Hyrule ten years later. For his return, the King of Hyrule hosted a splendid celebration to which most of Hyrule's upper class were invited to attend. During the festivities in the royal castle, Ganon made his treacherous move. He unleashed a terrible display of dark magic and summoned horrible fiends to utterly destroy the castle, the guests… and the King of Hyrule himself. The King's daughter, Princess Zelda, and her protector Impa escaped the royal grounds and went into hiding. For the next seven years the Demon of the Desert ruled over Hyrule as a brutal tyrant, with the Goddess' mark of _power_ in his blood, for dark fate had granted him a piece of the holy Triforce.

All of Hyrule's inhabitants lived in fear and desperation. The beauty of the world had fallen to gloom. Possibility and freedom were the ideas of miracles, and the wind spoke of nothing but anguish. And when all hope had faded; when every memory was weak and every story had stopped . . . The Hero rose.

For one brutal year the he fought valiantly against the powers of Ganon and his large army, and with strength and pure determination, he prevailed. With the great power of the Triforce of Courage and the six Worldly Sages, Ganon was sealed in the world of twilight.

The Hero had won. Hyrule was saved.

The sun chased the moon over twelve months since the day of retribution. Although celebration now lived on in the people's hearts and minds, by this time the jubilant festivals around Hyrule had dissipated and the world had begun its repair.

Aside from cultures and domains having been reduced to ruin, the leading command of evil had now been destroyed, leaving behind monsters without a purpose; an unorganized army of darkness. The wretched still hid underground, awaiting orders that would never come. Cruel spirits still lurked in their dungeons, hiding from the light, and creatures of blood-lust still clung to the walls of their caves, lost and confused without their leader's direction. This is why, after a year since Ganon's ultimate defeat, the Hero's work was unfinished.

It was decreed that the peasants of Hyrule had suffered enough for the mistakes of those in power. Common citizens were not responsible for the destruction of their own land, and so they would be spared the danger of hunting down the remains of the dark army and instead be left to rebuild their lives in their own ways. The task of washing away the last of evil belonged to Princess Zelda (having survived the battle while aiding the Hero with the power of the Triforce of Wisdom), her royal guard, and the Hero, who searched the lands of Hyrule for lingering enemies and one by one disposed of them. No foe was ever too much of a challenge, and although the job was tedious and seemed unending, it had not proved very life-threatening.

As the group stamped out the last of the evil in their lands, the people of Castletown, Kakariko Village and Lon-Lon ranch began replenishing their market goods and renewing their trade. The strong Gorons of Death Mountain dug into the earth again, discovering new minerals and excavating a new city. The noble Zora began cleansing their waters and passing along their knowledge of healing magic to other Hylian domains, and the Kokiri Forest children . . . well, they still didn't know what was going on.

Hyrule was healing. Again, times may not have been simple, but they were _calm_. Life went on. The Hylians all had their tasks; they continued their stories, as the Hero of Time continued his.


	2. King's Fall

-Chapter Two-

**King's Fall**

The Hero had many places he could call "home," though he never felt right doing so. He would always belong to the forest, in a way, but he had made acquaintance with so many people during his quest that he could always find some place to take up lodging whenever and wherever he traveled, and he had lost sense of what "home" really was. When not journeying through the landscape of Hyrule he slept in a comfortable room in the Princess' new castle. He never stayed there long; it didn't feel right to rest in elegant surroundings while the rest of the country was sleeping in humble ruin. He knew, however, that when absolute peace finally did return to the land, he would always vastly prefer to sleep under the stars anyway, as he did on this night.

Tonight was a tranquil summer night. There were no clouds in the sky, and a hundred thousand tiny stars shone in the cosmos. There wasn't even a wind, and the Hero had to blow his dusty hair from his eyes to get a good look at the sky. He wasn't alone in the field near Lon-Lon Ranch. His horse Epona wasn't too far, stretching her neck to grab the leaves from a tall birch, and his forest fairy Navi was laying beside him, glowing dimly in the grass. They were surrounded by pieces of a camp put together with little care. There was a pile of cloth and metal - the swordsman's current set of gear - and a small ring of rocks that caged dim, scarlet embers; the remains of their evening campfire. There was also a large piece of sturdy canvas for a tent, which would instead be used as a blanket later. Neither the human nor the fairy felt like gathering sturdy sticks for a frame, and it wasn't going to rain anyway.

The only sound was the chirping of crickets and other small field life scurrying around in the plains and maybe, but rarely, a distant cry of an evening fox. Every now and again Navi would tense and focus on a noise she didn't quite enjoy, and her friend would pretend not to notice. She was a brazen little pixie, and she didn't take easily to showing weakness in front of anyone, least of all her battle companion. Truthfully, the Hero didn't really understand her skittishness. After all, a cricket might be a formidable enemy for someone else her size, but they had certainly faced enemies far more terrifying than bugs before. He smirked at that thought.

"What are you all smiley about, Link?" Navi asked. She startled him; they'd been resting in silence for a while. He shrugged.

"You don't know?" she pressed. "Yeah right. Silly boy. Silly, stupid thoughts."

Link risked a quiet chuckle and turned his head to her. "Easy Navi. I'm just enjoying the night."

"Uh-huh." she turned back to face the sky, unconvinced. A crescent moon winked down at them both, and the crickets seemed to grow louder. A few minutes went by and Epona whickered gently from her post at the now green-less birch tree.

"Done with your midnight snack?" Link asked her.

"More like early, _early_ morning snack," Navi cut in. "It's well past midnight, the moon was at its highest a while ago."

Link chuckled and sent a summoning whistle to Epona. She replied and trotted over to where he and Navi were resigned, and joined them with a _thud_.

"Careful, pony! You're too close, you could have crushed me!" Navy fumed.

Epona blew out her lips. The pixie turned sharply to Link.

"Sass. She's giving me sass. She learned this from you, y'know. You're a bad influence."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Link dodged, plucking a straw from the ground and chewing its end. "Besides, Epona was feisty enough when we first met her, remember? Be nice to her and she might not crush you in your sleep."

Navi paled. "Ack! Fine, whatever. Sassy, silly, stupid boy…sassy pony…" she mumbled away. Silence returned to camp again, and Link smirked again, knowing too well that it wouldn't last very-

"We could've seen the sky just as easily from a window, y'know. The ranch wasn't that much farther, and we could've had a bed to sleep on."

Link sighed patiently. "It was already getting late, Navi, I didn't want to barge in right before the family took their rest. You know I don't mind sleeping on the ground, and you curl up in my hat anyway," he nodded towards the green cap laying discarded on the other side of the fairy. "And windows are fine, but trust me, we want the whole sky tonight."

"Hmm. I can't believe we're staying up _all night_ just so we can see pretty little lights fly around."

"It's King's Fall, Navi. Be respectful please." Link scolded, though he found himself somewhat amused by her tone of voice. 'Pretty little lights?' Leave it to Navi to find competition with a shooting star.

Tonight was the anniversary of the King of Hyrule's untimely demise. The Night of Betrayal, as it was also known, marking the turn of the treacherous Ganon against Hyrule. The King was a beloved ruler, and the Goddesses honored his spirit every year with a wondrous display of heavenly light: a meteor shower, a beautiful curtain of falling stars.

"I know, of course I remember." Navi said quietly.

"We've never been able to see this, Navi. We were asleep for _seven_ years. Then we awoke _on _King's Fall, and didn't even realize what it was about. A year later, on the next one, we were battling Ganon for the final time, and it was storming. This is the first time we're out of battle and can really _see _this."

Navi groaned but smiled at the boyish excitement she caught in his voice. "I know, Link, you've been reciting that little speech ever since the Princess reminded you about King's Fall two weeks ago."

Link made a face. "I… I didn't really _forget."_

And he really didn't. It was just difficult to keep the days straight when you were out and about with little company. He smirked again. 'Little' company. When informed, he had pretended that Princess Zelda's reminder of King's Fall was of no surprise. She had previously given him a sturdy journal to log the passing days in and keep better track of time, and Link didn't want her realizing that the pages remained blank.

"In any case, here we are." Navi concluded with a flourish of her arms to the sky.

"Yes, here we are."

Epona had fallen asleep, her breathing quiet but audible above the insects. A few quiet moments passed by. Traditionally, Navi shattered them.

"And where will we be next?"

"Lon-Lon Ranch."

"I meant _after _that, forest stump."

"That's a bad one."

"Mmm? 'Forest stump?' I thought it suited you." Navi giggled, a rarity. Bell tones met crickets' music.

"You've done better."

"You haven't answered me."

"We are headed to the lake to answer a summon from the marine researcher there. There's some unusual goings-on around - y'know, I can't believe you don't remember this, Navi, you should listen more when we meet with the council."

"Hey! The royals talk to _you_, not me. I'm here to aid you, but not take notes."

"That's never stopped you from directing me places before."

"… whatever. That researcher guy gives me the creeps. You're going to do all the talking when we get there."

Link just shook his head. "We'll head off to Lake Hylia after we stop to see Malon."

Navi grinned at that. "And _feast._"

"Navi, don't be rude, we are not going to insist upon eating all of their food."

"We won't have to, Malon always shoves it down our throats."

A pause. She's right.

"Okay. A hot meal," Link admits, "and we'd better be thankful for every bite of it. We're going to be at the lake for a few days, I think, maybe longer. There's nothing to gather around there but fish and whatever vegetables the scarecrows have growing in their patch. I'm not so sure those are the best plants to eat."

Navi made a huffy sound. She didn't eat meat, and didn't like the idea of a poor selection of greens.

"I'll just rob the farm girl."

"Navi…"

"Take a joke, stump."

Another patient sigh from Link, and a gentle greeting from a common owl somewhere nearby. Link glanced between the several tall silhouettes of trees around them, but the owl didn't call again, and he gave up his search. Navi spoke then, her tone careful and curious.

"Hey Link… we never really saw the King, did we?"

"No Navi. I'm sorry to say we never did."

They had been close, once. Upon their first encounter with the Princess when Link was only ten years old, they had peered through a courtyard window to spy on a man in the throne room. Princess Zelda had told Link that the man was an old friend of her father's and that he had just returned after a long, strange absence from his own thrown as leader of the Gerudo. When Link looked through the small window, he had seen the volatile man - poisonous green skin, hawk like yellow eyes, hair like filthy flame - bowing to the throne. Link could've shifted and adjusted his vision to see the King of Hyrule, but he was startled when Ganon had turned and noticed him and he ducked low to avoid his evil gaze. He hadn't dared to look inside again.

Whenever Link thought back to those moments, he always felt a dull pang of regret and… loss? He supposed he admired the great leader from the stories he had heard of his noble reign and was disappointed he was never able to meet the King. Link was also uncomfortable knowing he had been so close to the King just before the Night of Betrayal and was unable to do anything about the horrible events. Did he feel guilty for not being able to warn the King? Could he have taken different actions to aid in the Royal Family's safety? These thoughts always plagued the young hero. When he once voiced these feelings to Navi, the fairy assured him that everything had happened for a reason, and reminded him that at the time of the tragedy he was already fulfilling heroic duties assigned to him by the Princess. Link was returning to the castle after his success in retrieving the Zoras' Sapphire and breaking the dark curse on their domain's deity, but had only made it to Castletown's drawbridge when disaster struck…

"Link? … Link are you alright?"

A narrow blue light darted past the moon and off to the horizon just then, pulling Link from his memory. Navi gasped and both turned towards the sight.

Another jet of light, also blue, but a little lighter, like ice. Then two more; yellow and orange. The shooting stars appeared faster and in more numbers, some large and some small, most fading quickly but a few strong enough to race completely from the western to eastern horizons. The crickets stopped chirping. The fox didn't whine. It seemed every being was paying their respects. The world went completely quiet except for the ethereal hisses of the gliding stars. Link bowed his head in prayer.

_Din, Nayru, Farore. You who gave us our world with your strength, beauty, and grace. Bless the spirit of our Fallen King forever, and guide Hyrule to a harmony worthy of his memory._

The Mark of the Triforce began to glow on Link's left hand, and he held it up to the sky, following it with his gaze. Epona had been woken by the unusual presence of so much light and watched on with Navi; both companions were in wonder.

"For Hyrule!"

At that, Navi's face lit up with the bright smile of a proud sprite. She jumped into the air and flew a few circles around Link, echoing his pledge, while Epona joined in with valiant neigh.

And just as the last few shooting stars sailed across the heavens, three final lights appeared on the western horizon. With a flash of radiance the lights grew large and mighty as they made their move, soaring through the night, paling the moon in comparison to their beauty; one of the strongest red, one of the purest blue, and one of the deepest green. The danced through the dark canvas until they met the eastern edge of the sky, and there they joined together and disappeared into the first brilliant rays of the rising sun.


	3. The Rancher's Daughter

-Chapter Three-

**The Rancher's Daughter**

The sun was hot on Link's face when he awoke. He knew he had fallen asleep under the tent's canvas shortly after the dawn, and it was probably close to midday by now. He sleepily turned his face to the ground before trying to open his eyes, not wanting to be blinded by the sun's fresh glare. Instead, he was deafened by Navi's voice not an inch from his pointed ear.

"Aha! You rolled. I know you're awake now, so you have to get up!"

Link groaned into the dirt. He heard a whinny.

"See? Even the pony is up-and-at-'em before you! It's already past midday!" She turned in midair and flapped her wings against the side of his head.

"yerapssst."

". . . what?"

Link bent up onto his elbows, stiffly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He squinted towards Navi. "You're a pest," he repeated. She beamed, taking pride in the title. Being the pest meant being the boss, in her view.

"I'm a hungry pest. The faster we get to the ranch, the better!"

Link shook his head and crawled into a sit, roughing a hand through his hair to shake the grass out. Then he leaned back and lazily took in his surroundings that were now completely revealed in daylight. It was familiar territory; Link wondered if maybe Epona, Navi, and himself had slept in this same spot before. There was a gentle breeze now, pushing small white puffs of cloud through the bright sky and rustling the leaves of the trees. Link heard a few families of birds chirping away in the branches. It was one of his favorite sounds; it meant safety. It was proof he wasn't near any strong enemies. Birds were not stubborn enough to stay very close to danger. If there were happy birds around, the Hero and his companions could relax.

Link smiled absently as he watched the finches flutter from one place to another. He was envious of creatures blessed with wings. There was such freedom in flight. They could escape almost any situation by simply jumping into the wind. Sometimes Link would dream he could fly. Navi appeared an inch from his face, scowling.

"Hey! Get everything together and let's go!"

Link yawned and stretched his arms wide open, falling back to the ground for a moment before rolling over and pulling himself up. There was hardly any camp to pack up, so he spent more effort getting his gear in order, lastly strapping his sword and shield in place on his person.

Link still carried his battle-known Hylian shield, but he had adopted a new sword since defeating Ganon, having had to return the Master Sword to its pedestal in the Temple of Time. Link had grown attached to that sword; not only was it a weapon filled with strong holy magic, but it was also the sword he had learned to fight with. He had become a warrior with the Master Sword in hand, though he understood having to give it up. It wasn't right to use the powerful relic on the weak rivals he faced nowadays.

Link now fought with a slightly longer and narrower sword that was forged uniquely for him; no other carried this weapon. Its blade was crafted with Pale Iron, one of the rarest and strongest metals in Hyrule, and it sat in a robust hilt of beautifully twisted silver that was inlayed with four small pearls and a centerpiece emerald. The near-white sword glittered in the sunlight and gleamed in the moonlight when unsheathed. Link thought the weapon was altogether far to flashy, but he knew it would've been rude to deny such a well-made gift from the royal smiths.

So Link sheathed the sword in a makeshift sleeve of simple dark leather instead of its rightful, equally-as-flashy casing whenever he wasn't around the castle grounds.

Once everything at camp was packed away and taken care of, Link climbed up onto Epona and Navi settled onto his shoulder for the ride. Their journey through the field to Lon-Lon Ranch didn't take them all of an hour, and it was just drawing near the middle of the afternoon when the group trotted around the farm's stone walls and made their way under the entrance's welcoming banners.

Link was immediately hit with all of the smells he was familiar with, having traveled through this ranch many times on his treks back and forth through Hyrule Field in the last two years. Firstly, and most importantly at the moment, there was the biting scent of sizzling bacon escaping through the shutters of a window to their left, and Link's mouth was already watering for it. The food here was not fancy like the dinners served at the castle, but the taste was far better for it, and incomparable to what Link managed to throw together in the wild. Next came the energetic aroma of strong horses as they ran laps around the track in the center of the spacious estate, coupled with the stale fragrance of hay from the nearby stables and barn. The smell of wood was in the air too, not only the burning logs Malon was using to cook, but also the smell of the structures all around the place. The ranchers had never bothered to paint their buildings, and Link liked it, probably because of his days spent in the forest as a young child. It was good and natural, the look and smell of undecorated wood.

As they passed through the alley between the house and the stables, the window to their left flew open; the shutters banged against the wall of the house. A young woman with large blue eyes and a mess of red-brown hair stuck her head out and locked eyes with Link.

"See, I knew I heard some familiar hooves out here!" Malon beamed. Navi flew over to her at once, circling the friend as they giggled.

"Good morning, Mal! It's been a while…" Link said as he dismounted Epona.

"Afternoon, you mean!" Malon replied, feigning scorn and shaking her head as Link walked over to her window. "Y'all don't usually show up_ after_ lunchtime. 'Guess it's lucky I stayed awake last night to see the shootin' stars! We're runnin' a bit behind here, so I'm makin' lunch a little late today." she glanced at the brick oven in the kitchen behind her, then smiled back at Link. "I guess y'all are right on time."

"We should've been here earlier to help out," Link apologized.

"We stayed up for the stars too," said Navi, returning to Link's shoulder.

"Well then, that explains it, but don't you apologize, we got on fine enough," Malon reassured them. "Now go put Epona in the stables and get on in here!" Epona neighed a greeting and Malon waved in response before ducking back into the house as Link took his horse by the reigns and lead her towards the stables. Malon reappeared in the window for an instant.

"Bring in two buckets of milk, Link, since you're out there!"

Link turned and nodded before rounding the corner with Epona. Once inside the stables, he relieved her of her saddle and their heavy camping gear and piled it all against the wall. Epona neighed with comfort and found her familiar food and water trough as Link got himself situated on a stool beside a couple buckets and a fat cow. He positioned one of the pails and pulled out his ocarina.

"Cheater," Navi teased from his shoulder.

Link patted the cow gently and then returned both hands to his instrument, holding it to his lips. He closed his eyes, relaxed, and breathed out the mellow notes of Epona's Song. The light in the stables swam softly with amber hues, and Navi grinned at the small performance. She loved it when he played. His ocarina, of course, was filled with magic. This particular tune, composed by Malon herself, defined and directed magic towards animals. It called Epona to Link from any far stretch of land and, as it happened, helped cows produce ample amounts of sweet milk. Soon enough both buckets were full and, ocarina replaced safely in his pocket, Link carried them out of the stables and across the grassy alley to Malon's front door. Navi flew ahead of Link and knocked. After a few moments, though, Link thought Malon may not have heard Navi's small fists on the thick door. He bent over to set a bucket down.

"Here, Navi, let me-"

"MALON!" Navi shrieked happily. Link groaned.

After a moment the door swung open and Malon stood in the threshold looking up at Link, wearing an apron covered in flour and looking quite flustered, yet undoubtedly still happy to see them. Her thick hair was messily gathered behind a yellow checkered bandana that matched her apron. Link spread his arms out wide, buckets still in hand as Malon squeezed him into a tight hug.

"Welcome back to the ranch, Link. Oh, I've missed you!" she breathed.

"I've missed you too, Mal," he agreed, enjoying her embrace.

"I've missed you too," added Navi, eyeing the bowl of fruit on a table within.

Malon leaned back, still gripping Link's shoulders and smiling. They both chuckled.

"Well, come in, come in!" Malon said, turning and beckoning them inside with a wave. "Did you bring the mil- oh yes, a'course you did, thanks, just set them on the table next to that cupboard… there."

Link entered, set the buckets down and took a seat at the long table in the center of the plain room. He slipped off his shield and sword and stored them under his chair, not before seeing Malon eye his crudely wrapped sword and smile knowingly before returning to the oven's fire. Across from him lounged Malon's father, Talon, snoring loudly in his chair. Ingo wasn't present; Link assumed he was busy outside somewhere. He didn't mind; Being around Ingo made Link uneasy. After all, Ingo had given in to the dark will of Ganon at one point and bred strong steeds specifically for his evil army. It was an unfortunate betrayal. But now times had changed for the better, and Ingo swore he'd changed with them. Talon had forgiven him, but Link hoped that the good ranchers still kept a keen eye on him.

Navi had already attached herself to the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table and was halfway through a plump strawberry when Malon turned from her cooking.

"Aw, Navi, now don't spoil your appetite!" She looked at Link. "I'm doubling the servings, a'course, so ya'll have some time to head on upstairs and wash up if you want."

She was speaking mainly to Link, as Navi clearly had no intention of parting with her berries. Link was happy to oblige, nodding quickly before heading upstairs to the washroom, which was another small, simple room. Link liked that. He always appreciated modest comforts, and so if he ever thought there was a place truly close to being his "home," humble Lon-Lon Ranch was it.

He walked over to the mirror hanging above the wash basin. He observed his face, shoulders and chest, every feature slender and sharp, and relished the clean look about himself. Vanity was not a common heroic trait, and so Link certainly did not think himself to be vain. He simply preferred not to be coated in the blood of his countless enemies. Luckily, he hadn't been caught in any battle since he had left the castle a week ago, and as Link lowered his gaze he discovered the only noticeable eyesore was his dirty tunic, ragged from nights of sleeping on the ground. Link sighed. There wasn't any time to do anything about his filthy clothes right now. He looked up again to fix his messy hair. He froze.

Something wasn't right.

His very own expression was… odd. It didn't feel _right._ Link took a breath and slowly reached up to touch his lips, as did his reflection. The mirror displayed the Hero lightly touching his deviously _smirking_ lips… but Link's true fingers only felt a neutral frown upon his face.

Link blinked hard and leaned in for a closer look. Then he sighed. There was nothing strange about the frowning, confused Link staring back at him now. He worked the basin's spigot for several moments and splashed lukewarm water over his face, then found a folded towel nearby to dry off.

Feeling relieved and refreshed, Link made his way from the room and down the creaking stairs. When he reached the bottom he stopped on the landing, hit with the full force of the sight and smell of Malon's feast, fully prepared and filling the table, where the chef sat with Talon, now awake, and Navi, who was leaning against the centerpiece bowl of fruit, her mouth full to bursting with a single raspberry. Talon grinned at Link in a drowsy stupor.

"Link, m'boy! Welcome back!"

Link smiled. Malon pulled a chair out beside her, beckoning him.

"Let's eat, Grasshopper!"

Nearly an hour later, Link was so full he was almost in pain. Malon's afternoon lunch had been superb, and Link was first to finish. There hadn't been any discussion during the meal; everyone was too busy eating. Link had wasted no time helping himself to double servings of peppered bacon, cheese biscuits, fried eggs, boiled potatoes and fresh garden vegetables. He sat back in his chair, under which were his shield and leather-sheathed sword. He looked over at Malon, who would no doubt insist on cleaning all of his equipment and clothes over the next couple of days, and he felt a pang of guilt. She didn't yet know that this time Link wouldn't be spending that much time at Lon-Lon Ranch. He cleared his throat and Malon looked over at him, grinning comically with a mouthful of potatoes.

"Thank you." he said. Malon shrugged and grinned even wider, reaching over the table to retrieve the pitcher of milk.

Navi finished sucking the juice from the last berry in her bowl, belched lightly, and collapsed happily onto the table, holding her tiny stomach with her tinier hands. Link felt a little awkward, sitting at the table silently while the two ranchers kept eating. He didn't have much to say to Navi, and it looked like she was close to taking a nap anyway. He let his thoughts drift to the approaching long ride to Lake Hylia and the work that awaited him and Navi there.

Malon noticed Link's look of dismay. Swallowing the last of her milk, she leaned back and turned to him, looking concerned.

"What's wrong, Link?"

Link wasn't aware that he had been so readable just then. He hesitated. Since his dangerous quest had for the most part been ended, his work became less panicked, and Malon had been expecting a longer visit from her friend. Link had been unable to deliver, despite his wanting to and his best efforts. There was simply still a lot of work to do, according to the Princess and her council. Link hated always having to tell Malon he could only stay a short while. She was spirited and strong, and disappointment looked wrong and foreign in her expression. He glanced around the room, looking for an excuse or a distraction, but instead noticed that Talon had joined Navi in slumber, once again slumped over in his chair, his mustache still damp with milk. Link took a breath.

"I'm sorry, Mal. Navi and I aren't being fair."

Malon looked confused at this, and glanced between Link and the sleeping fairy.

"What're you talkin' about?"

"We're on our way to look over Lake Hylia. A distress message arrived at the castle about a week ago from a man who lives there. We… well, we have to try and get there as soon as we can."

Malon considered this, and seemed to understand.

"How long can y'all stay here, Link?"

Link hesitated again, remembering the Princess' wishes for a swift journey.

"I think perhaps we should leave… before sundown."

Malon blinked, clearly surprised.

"Only… a few hours, then? My, that's a speedy visit, even for you."

Link winced. "Mal, I'm sorry. You know if it was up to me, I would stay for-"

"The night, at least." Malon finished.

Now Link blinked in surprise. Malon looked him square in the face.

"Link, you're not some common hobby dog playin' a big ole' game of 'fetch. You're the hero who _saved_ this land. Don't shrug it off like that, Link, it's true! Stop actin' like that's no big thing and take a little bit of well deserved _rest_ as a reward!" Malon was clearly irritated, and Link was silent with embarrassment. Malon took a breath and spoke with calm resolve. "If you won't put your foot down and make some of your own decisions, I will. You, Navi, and Epona are stayin' here tonight." She snatched up her cup again and took a big drink of milk. She glanced at Link and lowered her mug. "Don't make me hide your stuff."

There was a long, tense pause; silence was broken only by Talon's snoring. Then Link forced a smile and spoke carefully. "Okay. You're right, one night couldn't hurt. I didn't mean to sound so rude…"

"Aw Link, I know." Malon said, her tone much more friendly again, and maybe a little guilty. "And I'm sorry to be so harsh… but y'all get so worked up and busy all the time, forgettin' that this is a time of peace."

Link didn't know about 'time of peace,' but he nodded anyway, not looking for any argument. Malon continued, with a new edge to her voice.

"Y'know, that Princess can get herself worked up all she wants, but sooner or later you're gonna need a good vacation. Not just _one_ measly night off." she winked at Link, who chuckled nervously. "Remember what you deserve, Link, or I'm gonna give you a big ole' kick in the-"

A startling sound caught them both off guard. They turned to Navi, lying next to the empty fruit bowl, twitching and rolling around uncomfortably in her sleep. Again she cried out in fright, and Link and Malon exchanged concerned looks. Link leaned forward toward Navi. Closer now, he could see the look of anguish on his friend's delicate face, and he knew she had gotten herself caught in a sleep terror. With a gentle finger he tapped her right arm, splayed out closest to him. She recoiled quickly, rolling away from him, still asleep. With the same finger, Link poked Navi hard in her back. She screamed and jerked around, grabbing Link's finger with desperate hands, eyes open wide and face contorted in terror. Link didn't know what she was seeing.

"It's me, Navi! It's Link!" he said. "You're okay. Nobody is hurting you."

After a pause, Navi blinked and slowly relaxed, fear leaving her. But now her still wide eyes, locked on Link with a new faraway look he could not identify, filled with something that shocked Link more than anything.

"Navi… are you…"

Navi suddenly straightened up and turned away from Malon and Link, wiping her arm across her face. Her wings spread out behind her and fluttered wildly, and Link thought this may be to distract him. Malon touched his shoulder to get his attention, and then spoke quietly.

"Link, next to the chair in that corner over there, in that little box… grab one of the small thimbles and fill it with water."

Link glanced back at Navi, still turned away, and felt reluctant to leave the table, but Malon shot him a meaningful look. He got up and moved to the box in the corner, as Malon leaned in and started whispering to Navi. Link rummaged through the little box, straining unsuccessfully to hear their conversation behind him. He found a thimble, crossed to the sink to fill it, and by the time he returned to the table, Navi was grinning weakly at Malon and took the forest fairy-sized cup of water from Link gratefully. She gulped it down quickly and wiped her mouth with her forearm, and then glared sharply at Link.

"Next time I want to wake _you_ up, I guess I'll just have the pony kick you in the back, huh?"

Link was taken aback. "But… Navi! You were…" He looked to Malon for support, but she was already up, collecting dirty dishes from the table and hurrying them over to the sink. Navi walked over to where Link leaned on the table and punched him in the arm. Link looked down at her, confused. She smirked up at him.

"I'm fine, forest stump."

And with that, Link felt all his concern melt away. The situation was clearly over; Navi was back to her tough little self, and Link was happy with that. The group gathered the rest of the dirty dishes from around the sleeping Talon and washed and dried them. Then Link and Malon wandered outside to stable, feed and water all the horses while Navi used her glow to guide the meandering Cuckoos to their coop. During their work, Link noticed Ingo's absence again, but didn't bring it up, knowing he was probably in Castle Town establishing trade. Link also didn't bring up Navi's sleep terror. He knew the pixie kept her secrets well, and if she didn't want him knowing about it, he wouldn't know about it.

Because of the late start in the day, by the time Link and Malon had finishing their work in the stables, the sun was already completely hidden behind the ranch walls, and it was time to lock the gates and light the track lanterns. They walked a slow lap around the racetrack, enjoying the swarming sound of crickets. The sky was a dim, rusty orange now, with large clouds gathering and reflecting the last of the sun's rays. During their day, Malon had let her hair fall messily across her shoulders, and Link had discarded his green cap in the house. Now the evening winds felt pleasantly cool. For a while, the only sound as they walked was the crunch of gravel and dirt beneath their feet. They approached the fourth lantern and Malon held up her small torch to its wick. For the first time since they began this process, Link noticed her strange look of melancholy in the torch's light.

"… Mal?"

She turned to him, half of her face still aglow with firelight, and an evening breeze blew her hair around in wisps behind her. Link stared. Malon had grown up very well; she was a strong, beautiful woman. Link saw, however, her radiance was turned eerily inhuman with the distant expression she now wore. He fought the distraction and continued on.

"… you seem troubled."

Link didn't expect the silence that hung between them then. For a moment, Malon did not seem to hear him, though she didn't look away. Then she turned to walk again and the crunching gravel resumed. Link stayed beside her, quietly curious. They were halfway to another unlit lamp when she answered.

"It's been… a year, now? Wow. One whole year. Times sure have changed."

There was more silence then until they reached the lantern and Malon repeated her task. Link waited patiently. They walked on, and the crickets sang.

"You came here right afterwards, remember? Right after your final battle, when you were sure everyone was safe. You rode here to my ranch, wounded and weary, for… well, I suppose for sanctuary, huh?"

Link remembered clearly, and nodded.

"… I was scared that night, really." Malon said.

Link looked over at her, surprised. At the time, she didn't seem anything close to frightened. Malon smiled back at him.

"No, I really was! I mean, I could see dangerous things happenin' on the horizon over there where Castle Town was. It was darker than usual somehow, with a stronger storm overhead… lots of lightning. Then when you came ridin' through our gates here, I didn't know you had just _won_ your fight, I just saw my closest friend, bloody and slumped over on his horse!"

Malon was still speaking gently, but Link could hear the strain in her voice as she remembered. He wondered why she was bringing this up tonight. Her smile had faded and she looked distant again. They arrived at the sixth lantern, lit it, and walked on around the track's bend. The sun's side of the sky was dark scarlet now, and the rest was a dark violet and inky black; a thick nighttime was settling in. When Malon spoke, her voice was even quieter, almost inaudible.

"I suppose I realized how much I cared about you that night."

Link's breath caught. Now Malon stopped walking, in the dark between lanterns, and turned to face him.

"I was terrified to see you so hurt. And I never want to see it again, Link." her voice was kind, but stern. "But I know I will. Because you're our _hero._ You fight. You're brave. And you're strong."

She stepped closer to Link.

"But… you're always gone. And I miss you."

Link couldn't move. He couldn't look away from Malon's strong eyes. But he wasn't frightened, or even very uncomfortable. Malon was a very forward girl, getting straight to the point and ignoring flowery distractions. But she had never before been forward like… _this. _Whatever _this_ was; Link was unfamiliar. He was frozen, and curious.

Malon was very close now. He could faintly feel her breath on his chin.

"I hope, when you find all your battles won, you might come back here…"

Link smiled at that, and found his voice.

"What're you talking about, Mal? Of course I will!"

Malon only weakly returned his grin.

"… and stay."

Link blinked, still smiling. "…stay?"

"Live here, with me. You love it here, Link, I know you do! Navi does too. And it's Epona's home, after all. Y'all could make a life here… don't you think?"

Link didn't know what to think, actually. It hadn't crossed his mind what he would do after his quest had actually, completely ended. But now he supposed a time of real peace was fast approaching. Was this the right thing to do? He couldn't deny how he felt about this place, and he really enjoyed Malon's company…

"What about Talon? And Ingo?" he asked.

At this, Malon's intensity dimmed, and she stepped back, glancing over her shoulder at the small light in the distant farmhouse.

"They're leaving."

Link thought he must have heard her wrong.

"What? They're not…"

"Yes, they are." Malon stated simply. Her tone suggested she had had time to come to terms with the fact, and it was final. Link tried to understand.

"That's… I never thought… where will they live?"

She looked at Link, her eyes sharp. "They might not live together, y'know."

Link was taken aback. "I guess that's not what I meant…"

"Oh I know, I know." Malon waved it off. "I suppose I don't know what Talon's plans are. I haven't really asked for details."

Link thought this was a bit odd. Was Malon not on good terms with her own father? He had never seen any problems with them before. But now that he thought about it, they hadn't spoken to each other yet today. Link wondered if she had finally gotten fed up with his laziness and bid him leave the ranch, but that didn't seem like the loving daughter Link had always assumed she was. Malon pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What are _your _plans, Link?"

Link had to take a moment to remember what she was asking. She wanted to know if he would accept her offer to live at the ranch. Only now Link realized that if he didn't, Malon would be left to live here alone. He knew she was strong, and certainly energetic, but to run an entire ranch by herself? And what sort of friend would he be to let her struggle, when she had helped him so much in the past? He really didn't see any problem with the idea. He did love the ranch, and he could see himself happy here. And yet…

In the silence between them, Malon had moved closer to Link again, and the tickle of her breath felt like an impatient stopwatch, forcing Link to think faster. Malon spoke more gently than ever.

"Will you come back to me?"

Link found himself frozen again, looking into her earnest eyes. He forced himself to breathe. The crickets quieted, the sky was black. The ranch smelled of hay, and wood, and pleasing memories. The lanterns blazed with no wind against them. The world had gone still for Link's word.

"Yes, Malon. We all will."

With a cry of glee, Malon's somberness vanished and she threw her arms around Link, and the embrace made Link laugh with joy as well. That wasn't so hard. In this moment of happiness, Link thought his hesitation had been foolish. He loved this place, he loved the time he spent here, and he loved…

The laughter stopped. Malon leaned back, arms still around Link, and looked into his eyes with a new intensity. There was no sadness, but an almost curious expression on her barely visible face. Link thought his expression could be mirroring hers, and he felt the air grow warmer. When had she gotten so close that their noses were almost touching? Her arms were weak around him, though he could feel them completely. Malon closed her eyes. Link closed his eyes. The world was quieter still, and the next voice that spoke, though just a whisper, was clear.

"…Link…"

Suddenly Link sensed a flash of light beyond his eyelids, and the air trembled with a massive _crack_ of thunder. Malon jumped at the noise, breaking their trance, and a moment later a cold wind rushed across the lawn, billowing the grass in ripples like water. Link breathed heavy, dazed with how quickly the warm moment had passed. Malon looked up to the sky and then spoke loud to get Link's attention above the noise of wind and renewed thunder.

"Such a sudden storm, I didn't see it comin!" she yelled, her hair whipping around wildly in the gale. "Rain's on its way. We need to cover these lanterns! You're faster than me, so you run 'round that way and I'll cover the ones we already lit!"

Link nodded quickly, and Malon ran back to where they'd come from. She reached the lantern and snatched the metal cap that was attached to the post beside it, placing and securing it over the lamp's flame, which was extinguished immediately.

Link found it frustrating. Six bright lights aglow and now an unexpected storm would erase their purpose. An unexpected chill raced through him at this thought, and he stood startled before Malon called over urgently.

"Get a move on!"

Link silently chastised himself for standing there like a fool, and took off running through the dark to the lamps they hadn't yet reached. When he felt he had moved a decent distance, he probed along the fence, searching blindly for the lantern's texture and shape. When his hands felt success, he searched the nearest post for the cap, but could not find it. He felt around the area again, the cold wind and forks of lightning building his anxiety. Still no lamp cover. He searched the nearby ground, but still didn't find it. In the rush he considered moving on to the next one when his eyes, having adjusted slightly to the darkness, spotted an odd shape on top of the lantern. Moving closer and using his hands to confirm, he realized the cap was already placed atop it. Shocked, he ran to the next lantern, and discovered the same thing. Continuing his lap, he found all lanterns already prepared for the storm. Link had no idea how that was possible, but he spotted a dim and ominous curtain of rain gliding swiftly through the distance, racing toward the ranch, and he ran for cover. He was only a short way from the house now, but the downpour still caught him just barely before he had reached the threshold.

He entered the warm house wet, though not horribly soaked. Malon had just begun preparing another meal; a late supper to match a late lunch, and Navi was washing her hands and face in a small bowl of water.

She looked up and shot a questioning look at Link for his sogginess and tardiness, and Link returned it with a questioning look as to why the 'always hygienic fairy' was washing up in plain sight.

"Rain." Link said, looking down at himself.

"Cuckoos." said Navi, looking pitifully down at her smelly hands. She must have had a difficult time luring the cuckoos into their pen with just her light.

Malon was chuckling to herself, and when she turned to the table with empty bowls and spoons, she found both her guests glaring at her.

"Oh, stop it, you two. One half day of farm work and the two warriors are ready for a break?"

Navi immediately perked up at being called a warrior. She returned to her cleansing without another word. Link smiled.

"Besides, y'all have to get used to it, don't you?" Malon winked at Link as she set the table. Link felt his face heat up and wondered if Malon had built too large a fire for the pot of stew she was preparing. Navi glanced up at Link, confused, then defiant.

"What does she mean? I'm not going near any cuckoos again."

"That's what you said last time, when we rounded up a flock for the woman in Kakariko Village." Link reminded her. Navi faltered.

"Well, this time I mean it." Navi assured him.

Link and Navi argued playfully back and forth for a decent while until Malon interrupted them with a welcomed announcement.

"Alright, you two, dinner's served. Stop your bickerin' and get eatin.'" Malon said. She placed a pot of hot stew in the middle of the table and a bowl of diced, steamed vegetables in front of Navi, who licked her lips thankfully.

Link noticed something odd.

"Where's Talon?"

Malon did not respond for a moment, choosing instead to busy herself with ladling hot stew into Link's bowl. When she answered, she was terse.

"He's eating in his room."

Link thought that was odd as well. Hadn't Malon just now finished cooking? Perhaps Talon prepared some food for himself earlier and had gone upstairs before Link had come inside. But the idea of Talon cooking for himself was out of place, too. Link decided to let the subject drop.

Luckily the tense moment passed and pretty soon the three friends were talking and laughing warmly with each other over a delicious vegetable stew dinner while the room flashed occasionally with bright lightning, followed by muted booms of thunder from the storm still raging outside. Afterwards, when the dishes and kitchen had been cleaned, Malon bid goodnight to her guests and retreated to her own room, leaving Link and Navi to wander to the ranch's guest room, which they were very familiar with by now. Entering, Link quickly stripped off his tunic and boots, belt and gloves, and threw them carelessly to a wall beside the bed, under a window which flashed with lightning that claimed no thunder as a tail.

"The storm must be dying down." Link said. Navi was floating over the bed's pillow, and she lightly touched down onto it, positioning herself for a nice rest.

"This is _so_ much better than your itchy hat." she said with a smile.

"My hat is not itchy!" Link returned. Though he was finding more excuses to not wear it around lately, he never thought his green cap was uncomfortable.

"Shh!" Navi scolded jokingly. "I'm trying to get some sleep."

Link rolled his eyes and left the room, walking down the dark, small hallway to the washroom. As he passed one of the hallway doors, it creaked open slightly and Malon peered out at Link, clutching two small candle holders with old, thin candles already lit. She held one out to him.

"Here, it's dark. If you're headed to the washroom you won't even be able to see yourself, silly."

Link was suddenly very aware that he was shirtless; he hadn't expected anyone to spot him in the hall. Link hastily took the candle.

"Thanks."

"No, thank _you._" Malon said, her tone heavily sincere. "For everything you've done tonight."

Link understood, and returned her smile fully. They bid each other another sweet goodnight and parted. Continuing down the hall, Link could hear the faint groan of the old house walls as the gale outside blew against them. There were still flashes of lightning, but the thunder was now rare and faint. The rain had eased to a drizzle that could still be heard lightly tapping on the roof. Link passed another door that was slightly ajar, and in another flash of light he could see it was Talon's room. Link spotted the man inside, unusually awake, kneeling by his window. Link was pretty good with remembering directions, and he knew that through his window, Talon could see over his farm's stone walls to a wide expanse of Hyrule Field in the direction of Castle Town. The older man knelt there in silence, peering out over the field. Link saw his shoulders raise and lower in what he thought might be a concerned sigh, but feeling uncomfortable intruding on his privacy, Link walked on toward the washroom.

When Link entered the room, he was even more thankful for his candle. The room had no windows, and it _was _very dark in here. He walked over to the basin and placed his candle on the ledge just beneath the mirror. The mirror reflected the candlelight twofold and filled the room with dim illumination. Link pumped water from the basin's spigot and splashed it over his face, scrubbing the dirt from his cheeks, neck, and ears.

Pulling himself up again, he took a relaxing breath and stared into the mirror in stillness. He watched a few water droplets travel down his neck, then below his collarbone and chest, leaving shallow trails of water behind them that glistened against his skin in the candlelight. The environment was very serene. Link enjoyed this safe space with a few deep breaths. He let his mind wander to Malon and what had happened earlier that evening, and closed his eyes. He remembered the way she looked in the glow of the lanterns. The way the world stopped when she was so close. It stirred a feeling in Link that was entirely foreign… and thrilling. But what of her request that Link live here? He supposed there was nothing more to think about. He had already accepted, and he wouldn't go back on his word.

_Besides,_ Link thought, _she was right. I've done most of my part for Hyrule. I deserve a reward. _

He opened his eyes.

And looked directly into the piercing red eyes of his reflection.

Link recoiled at once, backing loudly into the opposite wall. In shock, he couldn't find his voice, though he felt like screaming. His eyes were _not _red! Suddenly he wanted to look again, to assure himself that he was just seeing things. But he couldn't bring himself to approach that mirror, and from this distance he could not see his eyes.

"It's too dark." Link muttered.

At that, the wind rushed against the house walls again, filling the room with the sound of groaning wood. Amidst the noise, however, Link's ears perked up, sensing another sound altogether… a _wrong _sound. Through the gloomy room, the air resonated with dangerous _laughter_, no heavier than a whisper, though it echoed upon itself and whirled around Link until he felt as though he was surrounded. The candle beneath the mirror flickered and was snuffed out, though there was no wind. His muscles seized with fear, and his throat clenched. He could not call for help. The malevolent chuckling thickened around him.

_What is this?_

Suddenly, a new light filled the room as the hallway door opened, revealing a concerned Talon holding a large candle. The ghostly laughter faded and vanished, the very last echoes sending a final chill up Link's spine as he shook himself free of the terror that had gripped him. Talon stood still, peering inside the dark room.

"You okay, m'boy? I thought I heard something…"

"Yes, you heard it too?" Link winced at his own voice, which came out weak and raspy.

"Well, yes. It sounded like something fell. Are you okay?" he repeated.

Link was lost. "But… the voices?"

Talon was clearly alarmed, his voice deep and serious. "M'boy, I heard no unnatural sounds like that."

There was a long pause between the two of them, and the house argued against the gusts of wind. Link realized with dawning horror that Talon had only heard the noise Link made when he had hit the wall.

_Those voices were in my head._

Talon sensed Link's discomfort and tried to help as best he could. Walking over to relight Link's candle with his own, he assured Link that he was probably just exhausted from the days work, and he needed a good night's sleep.

"Yeah," Link agreed, happy to receive any sort of explanation. He moved to looked into the mirror, and was now studying his features for any sign of the unnatural reflection he had seen before.

_Twice__before_, he realized, remembering his first encounter with the mirror during the day. _So it can't be that I'm just tired now… I felt fine back then!_

But as he studied the mirror, Link saw that his reflection had once again returned to normal. Talon grew worried with Link staring transfixed into the glass. Picking up Link's candle and handing it to him, he moved to block Link's view of his reflection, though he had no idea why it was startling the young man so much. Talon put his arm around Link and suggested they leave the room. On their way out, Talon stole a glance in the mirror, eyeing his impressively round belly.

_Seems right to me_, he thought.

Talon led Link back into the guest room, where Link quickly found relief for his shaking legs by sitting on the end of his bed; gently, so as not to wake the short-tempered fairy asleep on the pillow. Talon leaned in toward Link for a moment.

"I'll be right back."

With that, Talon hurried out of the room, down the hall, and, though Link was not looking, probably downstairs, judging by the creaking in the floorboards.

Link sat quietly, trying to organize his thoughts and make sense of what had just happened. He was doubting his sensibility each passing moment. The image of the strong red eyes haunted him, though now he began to wonder if his eyes were just slightly red with exhaustion and he had overreacted at the sight of them. But then what about the voices?

Link dwelled on this thought, as the wind howled outside. That seemed to be the answer, didn't it? His tired mind had probably exaggerated the sound of the creaking house in the windy storm. He breathed easier now; he was relaxing. The candle he was holding in his lap was sending heat to his neck and face now, and it was comforting.

Link looked down at the candle.

It had blown out in the washroom. He was certain there was no breeze, and he had not breathed heavy enough to have accidentally snuffed it out himself. He stared at the flame now, unable to come up with any explanation…

Talon reentered the room then, carrying his candle and what seemed to be a simple rectangular piece of wood, about the size of Link's shield. In silence, Talon strode over the small dresser opposite the bed and propped the object up against the wall on top of it. With the other side of the piece of wood now facing him, Link realized it was exactly what he didn't want in his room right now.

"Talon, why did you bring a mirror into my room?" Link tried to mask the incredulousness in his voice, but Talon caught it.

"M'boy, you don't need to worry about anything unnatural with this mirror. You just need some rest." Seeing Link's look of distress, he went on. "C'mon now, are you so afraid of the light?"

Link was caught off guard by this question. All night, it seemed the _dark _was causing all of his stress. Didn't Talon realize that?

Talon chuckled at Link's baffled expression. He held out his hand, gesturing for Link's candle. Link gave it to him, still a little wary of whatever it was Talon was doing.

Talon moved towards the mirror.

"There are two ways of spreading light, m'boy. To be the candle," he held Link's candle high, "or to be the mirror that reflects it." He set it in front of the glass and its light doubled, bathing the room in a comforting glow.

Link stood up and walked over to see the mirror, gazing past the candle and into the bright blue eyes that shone back at him. Not a trace of red, not even for sleep's sake. He exhaled with relief, and the candle flickered but didn't go out. He knew the trick that Talon was showing him; he had used it himself to double the light in the washroom. Link had to appreciate the man's dramatics, though. The words he chose were comforting. Link turned to him.

"Thank you, Talon."

"Of course, m'boy. No guest of mine will spend the night spooked out of his wits!" he said, and then he chuckled. Though Link was embarrassed, he liked the sound. It was a happy, low chuckle, far unlike the menacing sounds he had heard before. He smiled.

Talon sent Link a friendly wink, grabbed his own candle from the dresser, and turned to leave. As he left the room, Link remembered wanting to ask him why he was leaving his ranch. But now Talon was already gone and Link would just ask him another time. Link stood in the dim, quiet room; the wind was no longer howling. Everything had settled. He stripped off the rest of his clothing and crawled beneath the bed sheets, softly resting his head on the pillow beside Navi. The fairy stirred, and Link braced himself for a scolding for waking her. Instead, when she opened her eyes, she looked at him and smiled. Link was happily surprised, and smiled back.

"Wss goinon?" Navi asked.

Link didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want to keep her awake. He didn't want to frighten her with what happened in the washroom, and he had yet to tell her about his promise to Malon.

"Everything's okay now, I'll tell you in the morning."

Navi recognized being stalled, but she was too groggy to care at the moment.

"Stupid forest stump…. stupid… secrets..." her eyes closed again. Link let his own eyelids fall as he laughed gently and shrugged.

"Well, you know how it goes. I'm Link."

"…I remember…"

Link opened his eyes and turned to her. She was asleep now, her breath even and calm. Link looked up at the ceiling and watched the candlelight flicker across it for a few moments before slumber finally claimed him for the rest of the night.


	4. Just a Trip

Dear Readers

Thank you so much to those who submitted good reviews! Thanks to your involvement and kind words, I had a burst of creativity, and well... here's the full chapter!

Enjoy!  
RomanticNocturne

* * *

-Chapter Four-

**Just a Trip**

Link found himself sitting peacefully on the shore of Lake Hylia, his boots removed and his legs submerged calf-deep in cool water. Navi was out a ways, flying just a hair above the lake's surface in blissful circles, leaving a trail of small ripples as she went. Link had to squint to distinguish her glow from the bright reflection of sunlight on the water. Happy bell chimes met Link's ears and he chuckled back at Navi, content that they were both enjoying themselves.

Suddenly the gleaming sunlight on the water vanished and was replaced with a gentler light, and Link could see that Navi wasn't too far away, though she had stopped flying in circles and instead was just hovering above her reflection. Link looked up into the sky. It was nighttime, and the moon was full and bright and sat in the middle of the sky as if on some throne. Link looked down again. Navi was gone; flown away somewhere.

Her reflection had been left behind.

Navi's submerged image glared up at him in anquish. Her mouth was moving frantically, and though Link strained to hear what she was saying, he could not.

"Don't mind her." Malon said behind him, leaning in close. "She's just jealous, y'know."

Link couldn't look away from the water.

"Jealous?"

"A'course, Link. I get to keep you."

"…but…"

Navi's reflection faded into darkness and was gone, though her tormented expression still haunted Link's vision. Malon sighed.

"She was a beautiful fairy."

"Yes," Link replied.

Malon leaned in closer, draping her arms around Link's shoulders. Her heavy, strong arms…

Link opened his mouth to speak, but his breath caught as Malon tightened her grip on him and rolled him over forcefully into the dark water. He splashed around, fighting her impossible grip, but couldn't gain control and was pushed beneath the surface. He held his lips shut, fighting the urge to inhale, and through strained vision could see his attacker above the water. Those strong arms did not belong to Malon.

_Impossible!_

Suddenly everything vanished; the water, the moonlight, the red eyes.

Link felt himself falling into an abyss. Falling, falling…

_Thud._

Link groaned as he opened his eyes, clearly shaken with having fallen off of the bed and onto the hard, cold floor.

_What's going on?_

The first thing he saw, though blurred with drowse, was a patch of light on the nearby wall. An open window, he realized, sending in cool morning breezes that smelled of dew and soaked earth. Birds twittered in a tree close by; their songs drifted into the guest room as Link pulled himself back onto the bed and collapsed, face down, into the sheets. He steadied his breathing, still feeling the shaky effects of his nightmare.

Out of the corner of his eye Link saw a bright ball of light rise into the air, hover for a moment, then hurl itself downward toward his lower back. He rolled onto his side just in time, and Navi crashed into the bed cushion, bounced to her feet, and scowled at Link.

"G'morning, Navi."

"Good morning, _stump. _It's not so nice waking up like that, huh?"

Link understood then, remembering Navi's previous threat to stir him the same way he had woken her up the day before: prodding her in the back. Unfortunately, Navi's poking felt like an angry yet meager ant, so she had to make due by throwing her entire self against Link's back. He chuckled.

"But you didn't even get the chance to wake me. The floor did the work."

Navi smiled. "Whatever, it was better watching you roll yourself off the bed! You were moving around in your sleep a lot. What were you dreaming about?"

Link looked into Navi's curious face and faltered as he recounted the nightmare in his mind.

Someone knocked on the door just then, and Link went from scowl to wide eyed, suddenly very conscious of his nudity. Without waiting for an answer, the visitor twisted the handle and swung the door open. Link yelped and rolled away from whoever had entered, taking some of the bed sheets with him as he tumbled to the floor again. Navi doubled over laughing, falling onto the bed and kicking her legs in the air.

Link felt himself heating up. Had Malon seen him? He wasn't worried about Navi; on their quest he'd had to bathe and change in front of her many times. But _Malon?_

Knowing Link's bashfulness, Navi fought through her hysterics just long enough to let him know that it was Talon who was in their room, not the girl. Link relaxed a bit, but still felt uneasy being so exposed. He wrapped the sheets around his waist and sat on his knees, looking at Talon over the bed between them. Talon chuckled heartily.

"Mornin, m'boy! Didn't mean to gitcha jumpy like that."

Link smiled sheepishly, then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Oh, it's just past dawn." he chuckled again at Link's heavy eyes. "I know, m'boy, I would still be sleeping too, but you know Malon, she wouldn't stand for two late days in a row!"

Somehow Link doubted that Talon would remain awake for the rest of the day to help his daughter out. He shivered; the draft from the window was chilly on his skin. Navi noticed and flew over to his pile of clothes to dance in a quick circle above them.

"If you're so cold, Link, get up and get dressed! C'mon!"

"Malon finished cooking breakfast, 'n called up here but you didn't answer, so I came to check on you." Talon explained.

Link thanked him and said he would join them soon. Talon nodded and left the room eagerly, ready for his food. Once the door was shut behind him, Link stood, retrieved his clothing from the corner and dressed himself, pulling on his boots last as he sat at the foot of the bed. Navi sat idly on the empty dresser, leaning up against the mirror that had reflected Link's candlelight while they slept.

"Hey, when are we leaving for the lake?" Navi asked, her tone suggesting she thought it should be soon.

"Soon." Link replied. Navi smiled. "If Mal doesn't need our help today, we can head out after breakfast, alright?"

"Sounds good to me." Navi agreed. She sat silent for a moment, wiggling her toes as she stared down at them. Then she remembered something and looked back to Link, who now towered over her, gazing into his reflection in the small mirror and fixing his messy hair.

"How late did you stay up, Link? No wonder you're so lazy still, you woke me up when you finally laid down."

Link hesitated. He didn't want to bring last evening up now; it would take a while to explain everything, especially with Navi's habit of constantly interjecting. He decided to be honest.

"There'll be more time to talk when we're traveling later today, Navi." Link said. He sensed her imminent rebuttal and quelled it. "Besides, we want to get downstairs before our breakfast gets cold."

It worked. Navi immediately took flight, heading for the door.

"Ack! You're right! Open it, open it!" she flew around the doorknob. Link grinned and they headed downstairs together, inhaling the heady scents of freshly baked bread, fried eggs, and soft peppercorn cheese. Malon greeted them warmly, and asked how they had slept. Navi replied curtly, "Fine," once again more interested in food than in socializing. Link sighed and smiled at Malon, trying not to think about last night's nightmare.

"Navi and I slept well, thank you." he answered as he took his place next to her at the table.

"Y'all slept 'well,' did you, and "thank you very much?'" Malon mocked him as she cut him and herself slices of warm bread. She always said that Link was spending so much time around Princess Zelda and her court that he was actually starting to speak too primly. Link rolled his eyes at her, and mimicked her ranch accent.

"Well, I can't always be talkin' like this, y'know? Folks in Castletown will look at me all funny like." Link said.

Malon laughed, not offended in the least. "That's not half bad, actually."

"Thank you." Link grinned.

"You're very welcome, young sir." Malon replied through thin lips and eyebrows raised as if in surprise.

Now Link laughed. He had never heard Malon speak with exaggerated elegance before; it was unexpected. Malon continued to eat her meal with new, precise movements, and every now and again she would comment on the meal with a delicate "oh" or an "ah" or a "this cheese is simply heavenly, you must try it at once!" Link would then shove his mouth full of the cheese and reply through the crumbs, "I dunno about y'all, but I've tasted better, that's for sure!"

Navi and Talon noticed their antics and were now laughing along with Link and Malon as they made fools of themselves mimicking each other. Eventually the exaggerations grew almost unrecognizable.

"Pish tosh, indeed, quite simply, how do you do, I do say!"

"Mooooo…"

Navi and Talon howled with laughter, and then decided it would be fun to join. Talon sat upright in his chair, and with his hands on his hips chimed "Hey, Listen!" repeatedly, while Navi simply fell onto the table and loudly feigned sleep.

The group did their best to choke down as much food as they could between bouts of giggling. The room was filled with Link's breezy laughter, Malon's occasional snorts, Navi's bells, and Talon's heavy chortle. After a while, when the only traces of food remaining were the smells they left behind, the house's front door creaked and swung open, and everyone turned to see Ingo standing in the doorway, looking horribly shabby and drawn.

The laughter stopped at once. Ingo's clothes were damp and his dark hair and wiry mustache were messy. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while, and Link guessed he had endured a rough camp through last night's storm. Talon jumped up from the table and walked over to him. Link expected him to help carry Ingo's heavy sack of traveling supplies, and was surprised when Talon first embraced him warmly.

_Huh. I guess Talon's completely forgiven Ingo after all_, Link thought. Navi must've been thinking the same thing, judging by the glance she threw him. Ingo caught Link's eye too, from across the room, and gave him an awkward nod for a greeting. Link nodded back.

Malon cleared her throat and began clearing the table of dishes and utensils.

"A little help, you two?" she asked Link and Navi briskly.

Link didn't like this strange change of mood. The room had been so full of joy just moments before. Now there was a tension in the air he couldn't identify. Trying to put it out of his mind, he stood up and began gathering bowls and plates, while Navi flew around gathering the small table linens. Walking over to the sink where Malon was, Link heard the creaking of the stairs and glimpsed Ingo walking up to his room, his arm around Talon for support.

_He must really be exhausted,_ Link set the dishes in the sink filled with hot water and looked over at Malon, who's eyes were hard and fixed on her work. _And he must not have earned Malon's trust yet. _He frowned inwardly. While he appreciated Malon's defensive nature, he could see that her own attitude toward her father and Ingo was hurting her. They were alone now by the sink; Navi had flown up to the guest room after depositing the napkins into the sink. He looked over at Malon

"I'm not gunna talk about it, Link, so don't start right now."

Link hesitated, then continued timidly.

"I just don't like seeing you so upset, Mal."

"I'm not upset," Malon said a little too quickly, "but I do want you to take that towel over there a and dry off these dishes. Let's hurry now, and then we can get you on your way."

Link sighed, knowing the conversation was over. In any case, he was relieved she didn't seem to need his help around the ranch today.

"Thanks, Mal, you're the best."

"I know, fairy boy. Get that towel. The sooner you finish your work around Hyrule, the sooner you can take the time off you deserve, here at the ranch." At that thought, Malon finally smiled.

Link returned her smile and got to work beside her, enjoying the warmer breezes now flowing in from the open window above the sink.

In an hour's time, the house chores had been completed and Malon was working feverishly to darn and wash Link's filthy clothing, leaving Link to clean and organize his gear in the barn while sporting only a large pair of Talon's spare overalls. Navi sat quietly on a rafter above him while he worked seated on the earthen floor. After only a short time's work in the hot stables, Link was wiping beads of sweat from his brow with his forearm. After he had finished sharpening and polishing his hookshot and tightening the string of his bow, he unsheathed his white sword. He studied it for a short while before sheathing it again; clearly, the sword did not need polishing and its relatively virgin blade needed no sharpening. Link scowled. The grand weapon looked so inappropriate in this warm, safe place. Link glanced around him at the mounds of strewn hay, old wood, and tin buckets. It was a simple, humble place, and Link once again felt a tug of longing in his heart. He returned his gaze to his sword and the feeling was wiped away. Perhaps… perhaps Link could one day get rid of his weaponry altogether, when it was no longer needed.

He glanced over at Epona, who was slowly consuming the bed of hay she lay upon in the nearest stall. Knowing that her saddle had been cleaned and repaired just before he left the Castle, Link fell backward and folded his arms behind his head, peering vaguely at the ceiling through slick bangs. Navi flew around the rafters now, sporadically entering and exiting his sight.

"…sleeping on the job…""I'm finished. As soon as I have my own clothing back, we'll be off, don't worry."

"How long will it take us to get there?"

Link blinked."We've made this journey a dozen times before, you remember."

Light flooded Links eyes as Navi flew past inches above him. He winced. There was a strange bit of silence until Epona whinnied lazily.

"The pony is ready to get on the road too," Navi teased, her voice tiny but pushing.

Link closed his eyes and sighed heavily, perfectly content with resting a few moments longer.

"Link!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

Link opened his eyes and tilted his head to Navi.

"What, Navi?"

"Link!"

Navi's mouth hadn't moved. Link blinked in realization, wiped his forehead again and stood up, moving toward the open door where Malon's voice had come from.

"Sorry," he murmured toward Navi, who still looked bemused.

It was nearing midday now, and the bright sunlight that hit Link as he walked over to the farmhouse lifted his spirits slightly. He loved the daylight. It hit him with warmness, with energy, and always reminded him why he loved the open outdoors.

Malon opened the door as Link approached it, and presented him with a neat, folded pile of green cloth. He smiled and reached out to take it, but Malon wouldn't let go right away. Link looked up and met her eyes.

"You're off again, fairy boy, on another adventure."

Link smiled. "Nothing so grand, Mal. Just a trip to the lake."

Malon laughed gently. "It's never 'just a trip' with you." She released Link's clothes and folded her arms. "Whatever happens, y'all be safe, and return."

A cool breeze swept by; a far above hawk cast a shadow on the field. The creaking sounds of bugs in the grass collided with the sharp flutter of wings as Navi joined the pair and landed on the clothes in Link's hands.

"Ahhh!" she teased up at Link, "So fresh! I can barely smell Jabu-Jabu anymore!"

"Y'know, I'm surprised the Princess' tailors haven't made you anything new," Malon added, eyeing the pile.

Link grinned and shrugged. "I'm not getting rid of my old green just yet."

Navi chimed proudly. Epona had found her way out from the stables and joined the group in the grass, nudging against Link's back impatiently. Malon giggled and shook her head.

"Go, Link. See if you can catch the end of that sky."

* * *

This was what it was all about. Everything fit, and everything made sense. It was absolutely right; the swift wind on his skin, the strong rhythm of Epona's gallop in his ears, the feel of Navi riding safely under his hat. The team raced across Western Hyrule Field, past patches of untamed wildflower, armies of twisted birch trees, and veins of thin, unremembered brooks. It was usually a three day journey from the ranch to the lake. Link suspected Epona kept track of her own speed and strived to beat her own records. He smiled. Epona had fire in her heart. She was a strong, fast, competitive, and loyal steed. By the time the sun had touched the horizon, the group was setting up camp near an enormous, ancient Oak that marked the first third of their distance was closed.

"Great, Epona. We could be to the lake by tomorrow evening if you keep this up." Link said as he removed the riding saddle from her back. Epona snorted with appreciation and trotted over to the shady side of the tree to rest.

Link soon had all of his gear safely piled behind one of the tree's large, knotted roots, and built a small fire where he now sat, Navi on his shoulder. He bowed his head and silently thanked the old Oak for shedding the dead twigs and branches for his fire. Link held a high appreciation for nature, like most Hylians, especially now that the years of darkness and destruction were over. Link looked up into the tangled boughs of the ancient tree, and felt a small prick of regret and loss for The Great Deku Tree.

This Oak reminded him greatly of his childhood guardian. He bowed his head again in respect and remembrance.

"…I'm hungry."

"Navi."

"What?"

"Shush."

The crickets sang, the sky purpled and blackened, and after a small supper of leftover food from the farm, Link snuffed out the fire and he and his fairy found peaceful sleep.

The following day yielded little variation. An early start in the cool dampness of morning, riding until midday when they rested by a bean shaped pond near a hill home to several needle-tailed foxes (Navi insisted they resume riding at once). In the late afternoon they found themselves riding across a field of darker, thicker grass. Link knew this meant they were nearing the lake's border, and he leaned in closer to Epona's ear.

"Nearly there, girl! You're a challenge for the wind herself!"

Epona neighed proudly and galloped onward. The sunlight was fading too early; Link noticed the clouds gathering and graying the skies. He frowned. It was still warm now, but he hoped it wouldn't rain. He was bound to deal with enough water when they investigated Lake Hylia. It would be nice to stay dry as long as possible.

Navi had left the safety of Link's hat to stretch her wings for a while, and now flew beside him somewhere.

"Hey! Link, are you ready to talk? I didn't mention it last night and I've been quiet all morning, waiting!"

Link kept his eyes on the field ahead, but sighed in defeat. Navi had been patient when she knew something was on his mind. But what should he tell her first? His promise to Malon or his alarming experience with the mirror…

"Link!"

"Alright, alright, Navi."

"Wait!"

"What? Why?"

Navi flew in and landed on his shoulder, closer to his voice.

"Okay. Go!"

Link rolled his eyes and took a breath before starting.

"Those nights ago, when Mal and I were out lighting the track torches," he paused, remembering the serene atmosphere, "we talked about…" Link tried to find the right words.

"…about?" Navi prompted.

"Well, she was worried about us. She doesn't really see the point of us being sent around Hyrule on these calls and quests now that the battle is over."

"It isn't all over, Link, not yet."

"I know that, Navi. But she doesn't see it that way. Anyway, she knows we won't stop now that we've accepted these tasks…"

Navi made a small sound of agreement.

"… but when we've completed our quest, she's suggested we come live with her at the ranch.

"You know, help out and… settle down, I suppose." he continued when Navi didn't respond.

There was an awkward bit of silence then, and even Epona seemed to be listening and considering his words; her speed and ferocity and slacked slightly. Link glanced over to his shoulder where Navi sat, but she was gone. Startled, he checked all around.

"Navi?"

"Stump."

Link blinked as he heard her voice right behind him. Then he felt the familiar tug of his hair as she climbed under his hat. Link breathed out heavily and returned his eyes to the horizon.

"I feel settled here, right now." Navi said after a while.

"Here?"

"On your head."

"Navi, why are you fooling around?"

"Not fooling," Navi rebuked instantly. She lifted the trim of his cap and poked her head out, peering down over his forehead. "The ranch is a great place. Malon's a great friend. But it's not your home, Link!"

"It's not?" Link asked, surprised. He had never talked to Navi about 'home' before, assuming she had nothing to say about it. He felt foolish for that now. He wanted to ask another question, but he was even more shocked when he felt the words become stuck in his throat.

"Nope. Besides, do you really want to live around Ingo?" she chimed cynically.

"Where is home?"

Navi's smile vanished. The question was expected. But… his voice. His voice was tight, small, and… young. For a moment Navi was sent back to the Forest at the edge of Hyrule. The air was thick and full of dead magic as the Great Deku Tree spoke his last words to the pair of adventurers.

_The future depends upon thee, Link… thou art courageous…Navi the fairy, help Link to carry out my will. I entreat ye Navi… goodbye…_

And Link had stepped slowly away, his eyes wide at the sight of real death, his mouth agape with the taste of loss. He looked to his fairy, whom he'd only known for a short day, and spoke with a voice tight, small, and young.

"Where do we go?"

The memory faded, and Navi buried her face in Link's golden hair for a moment, considering her words. Now Link was a young man with another question to which Navi, for once, had no answer. All she could do for her partner was venture a careful guess.

"The Forest. Your true green, Link!"

Link kept his eyes forward, blinking.

"Navi, we couldn't return to the woods. The Kokori are forever children, and I am not."

"You don't have to be _one _of them."

Link tilted his head upward; Navi tightened her grip.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not following.

"You're right, Link, they're only children. They need a protector, don't they?"

Link looked ahead again, surprised. It was true, the Great Deku Tree, guardian of the Kokori Forest and all its inhabitants, was gone. Shouldn't someone fill that void? It was a good, sensible suggestion. Though truth be told, he really shouldn't expect anything less from Navi. She could be stubborn, she could be a pest. But at the end of the day, she was the one by his side, on his shoulder, giving invaluable advice. Link smiled.

"Thanks, Navi."

Gentle rain began to fall, and though Navi squealed and ducked under the cap once more, Link found he didn't mind the drops now. The pinpricks of cool water were a nice distraction from his thoughts. They rode on in silence for a long while. Luckily the rain didn't fall any harder as the evening approached, though the sky quickly darkened with ominous storm clouds. However, the lack of sunlight slowed Epona only slightly, and just as the night truly approached and complete darkness filled the open pastures, Link dismounted and stood in the wet, knee-high grass that covered the lawn in front of the gates of Lake Hylia. Small darts of lightning forked across the sky without sound, and as the trio advanced toward the iron gateway in obscurity, they slowed their steps and spoke in a hush.

"Do you feel that, Navi?"

Navi paused, expectantly. She felt tense because of the silence, yes, but nothing more.

"What?" she asked.

"You don't feel that?"

"Feel _what?_" Navi repeated impatiently.

"Dark magic."

Navi's glow instinctively dimmed beneath Link's cap with those words; perhaps it was best to arrive under the cloak of night, undetected.

"I did not expect this," Link spoke again. He was reminded of how the atmosphere had changed so abruptly when he had visited the monster-infested Castle Town during the days of battle. He removed his shield from its attachment on Epona's saddle. As they passed the threshold of the border, walking past the fences only seen when lightning granted sight, Link lowered his hand to his side and gripped the hilt of his sword. It was so quiet here.

Epona halted suddenly. Link obeyed her caution, looking around carefully for the cause of her alarm. He was blind in this stormy nighttime.

Lightning. Flowing grass.

Lightning. Silhouette of the gates.

Lightning. A tall tree.

_Twang._

Link spun around, raising his shield, and a long arrow cracked apart against it.

Link turned and leapt onto Epona, spurring her onward toward the Lake. One arrow, one enemy, and it had come from the field behind them. Link urged Epona left and right in a curving track to confuse whoever was aiming at them.

_Ffft!_

Another arrow shot past, missing them by a few feet to the left. _Good, _Link thought, _I'm throwing them off._

They continued to race forward, moving right and left through the small valley and path that lead to the lake. No more hostile arrows flew, and since there was no sound of an enemy steed's gallop, after a while Link steadied their movements and rode straightforward into the expansive openness of Lake Hylia's basin. The air became cooler as they rode into the great space, and when lightning lanced through the clouds, Link met the full sight of Lake Hylia. The water was reflecting the inky blackness of the sky and the occasional streaks of illumination, though there was no heavy wind to stir up waves or even ripples. It looked like a vast, unnatural mirror. Link shivered at that thought, briefly remembering his nightmare…

Epona slowed to a trot, evidently sure of no more enemy presence. Link dismounted again and lead her on the familiar path toward the lakeside research lab, the strange indoor glow dimly visible through the gloom.

"Well," Link sighed quietly, "Looks like we're sleeping inside tonight."

Navi immediately appeared in front of him. He winced from the sudden light.

"No way! In the lab? With that scientist man? If he even _is _a man?"

"That's not kind, Navi, he is a man."

"He's creepy."Link didn't respond at first. He agreed with her, really, but…

"We cannot sleep outside. Not with this sky, and not with enemies around."

"We were shot at only twice, way back there!" Navi protested. "It's not unusual for us to be targeted by rogues in the field. We weren't followed. Even the pony seems relaxed."Epona snorted. "I'd rather sleep outside as well, Navi. But I can still feel something around us. Something out of place."

"I don't feel anything." That concerned Link. Usually it was Navi who sensed unnatural things before he did. She didn't feel anything? There was definitely something in this place. Maybe the scientist had sensed the same energy? No wonder he had called for help.

The slick grass became eerily lighter as they approached the lakeside structure, its windows casting flecks of turquoise on the lawn. Link let go of Epona's reigns and gave her a quick comforting pat before moving ahead a little ways to the door. Link raised his arm, hesitated briefly, then brought his fist down on the wood to knock.

The door flew open before he could make contact, a pool of light erupted across the ground. In the doorway the short, strangely malformed Hylian scientist stood hunched over a thin and gnarled cane, his eyes wide, wild and unblinking. Navi gasped.

"Get inside, _inside!_" he rasped, urgently. "It's out there! _It's out there right now!_"


	5. Important Update!

Yes, another hideous "update." But DO NOT WORRY, the next thing you'll see posted here is a brand new, long, what-you-deserve chapter. And it will be soon.

I want to finally confess to you wonderful readers and reviewers that I did succumb to a very dense writer's block. But tonight I had a complete, splendid breakthrough, and the words are flowing again! I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you're still there, I'm more excited than ever to tell this story.

I'll be back soon with your chapter, dear readers!

~RomanticNocturne


End file.
